


Gimme a PB&J

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [16]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, PB&J, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: barricade, character: jazz, character: prowl, genre: angst, genre: fluff, smut: sparks, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> They lied to each other there in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme a PB&J

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AUs  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Jazz/Prowl/Barricade  
>  **Warnings:** Sparks, PWP  
>  **Notes:** In Cracka Barricade is NOT part of Jazz and Prowl’s relationship, but then MasqueAdrift read Prowl and Cade kissing in Day 98 and flailed at me. 4thelurvofnerds got in on it too, and the ship name of PB &J was created. LOL! So here y’all go. A DIFFERENT direction that kiss could’ve gone.

He’d lied. And Jazz had picked up on it the second Prowl was within range of the bond.

_I’m sorry,_ Prowl whispered.

_For lovin’ your brother?_ Jazz asked. _Meet me in our room, babe. We’ll talk about it._

Prowl had shivered, then stopped by the locker room to wash and change his clothing first. No, he and Barricade really hadn’t done anything wrong, but Barricade had been covered in sweat from his workout, and Prowl needed the scent off him before he could discuss it all with his bondmate.

Jazz was waiting on their bed, arms behind his head and a soft smile on his face. “Relax, Prowler.” He patted the bed next to him. “Com’ere and talk ta me, babe.”

So Prowl did.

~ | ~

Barricade opened his door and snorted when he saw Jazz. “He started it.”

Jazz laughed and brazened his way into Barricade’s room, towing a sheepish Prowl behind him. Barricade arched a brow, then closed the door.

“He knows I started it,” Prowl said, voice soft. He wouldn’t meet Barricade’s gaze and stood _almost_ fidgeting beside the bed.

Jazz, in stark contrast, snickered and plopped onto the end of the bed, body loose and genuinely relaxed. “Not mad. Here ta talk about it and figure it out.”

“What’s to figure out?” Barricade asked, then tipped his head when Prowl visibly flinched. Oh. _Oh_. He smirked, crossed the room to the side of his bed and dropped onto it, leaning back against the pillows. “Felt something after all, huh?”

Prowl sighed and looked at Jazz, and Barricade _knew_ there was a conversation happening over that bond of theirs. Jazz glanced back, brow arched, then looked up at Prowl and shrugged.

“Would it help move this along if I said I felt something too?” Barricade asked.

Jazz snickered as Prowl’s head snapped up. “Did you?” Prowl asked.

Barricade inhaled deeply and sighed as he sat up straight. As much as he enjoyed teasing Prowl, clearly he was going to have to be forthright instead about this. “Yeah.” He gestured at Jazz. “You have him though, and I am _not_ going to get between the two of you.”

“What about alongside?” Jazz asked with a slag-eating grin. Glitch was enjoying this, and for as irksome as that was for Barricade, Prowl looked ready to writhe right out of his skin.

“Depends.” Barricade watched Prowl instead of Jazz, trying to read the muted, _human_ manifestations of his emotions, but not getting much more than ‘anxious’. “Not sure what I want. Don’t know if we’re really all that compatible anymore.” He shifted his gaze to Jazz. “Or at all.”

Jazz flapped a hand at Barricade. “Don’t worry about me. I’m for makin’ my Prowler happy, and if that means givin’ his spark the boost ta connect ta yours, then I’m good. I’d be surprised if anything too deep grew between us, but I’m willin’ ta see if it will.”

Barricade nodded, then looked back up at Prowl. “Bein’ awful quiet.” Because slag his brother’s inability to communicate openly. Barricade wasn’t even going to make the attempt if Prowl couldn’t say the words himself.

Prowl shifted his weight, right to left, left to right, arms hugging himself and knuckles white where he gripped his upper arms so tight Barricade wouldn’t be surprised to find bruises. Blue eyes looked everywhere _except_ at the interrogator.

Barricade arched a brow, then stood and headed for the door. “Probably too soon,” he said with a glance to Jazz. “Bring him back when he learns how to speak for himself again.”

“Cade,” Prowl said- gasped really- and those bruising-tense fingers clutched at Barricade’s forearm, stopping him from opening the bedroom door.

Barricade tipped his head, meeting his brother’s gaze. He had to give him this out. “Still working everything out, Prowl. There’s no rush t-”

Barricade stumbled back as Prowl threw his arms around his neck and their lips crashed together. _Maybe there is a rush_ , Barricade thought as he fetched up against the wall. The groan slipped out unintended as Prowl, very enthusiastically, thrust his tongue into Barricade’s mouth. He knew Prowl was better at it than this, but desperation, fear, and whatever other emotion was in that cocktail of distress riding Prowl was killing any possibility of finesse. Barricade returned the kiss just long enough to _maybe_ make the point that he wasn’t shoving Prowl away, just… Air would be good.

“I miss you,” Prowl whispered, eyes liquid and growing red around the rims even as Barricade watched.

“Which he feels real guilty for,” Jazz piped up.

Barricade nudged Prowl back, wanting to avoid any more tears if they could. And he wasn’t doing this against the frelling wall. “Bed.”

“It’s not… exactly guilt,” Prowl said as he crawled up onto the bed. “I do not want Jazz to feel inadequate, or you to feel used.” Jazz and Barricade settled to either side of Prowl, and despite the pink on his cheeks, Prowl was talking instead of standing around waiting for a hole to swallow him. “I miss you,” he repeated, eyes meeting Barricade’s. “I don’t know what I want to come from this, but I want to see what it’s like.”

Barricade lifted his gaze to Jazz, and the saboteur grinned. “I’m down. Don’t feel inadequate either. Brothers.” He waved a hand in flowing gesture. “Don’t get it myself, but I know it can be a strong bond. Even without a _bond_.”

Barricade glanced between Prowl and Jazz’s faces. He wasn’t entirely sure he believed Jazz really was good with this, but Prowl gave him a slight nod. “Ok. We try.” He gave Prowl a harder look. “We _talk_.” His gaze shifted to Jazz. “Not so worried about you holding back, but if this isn’t working for you, then it’s not working at all. Don’t think you have to cave to him if you’re not happy. I don’t want a mess on my hands or conscience.”

Prowl’s mouth opened, then snapped shut, and Jazz giggled. Barricade could only imagine the comment his brother _wisely_ bit back, and eyed him for a moment before adding, “So. Gonna kiss me again?” Prowl curled toward him and one hand cupped the back of Barricade’s neck. Jazz flashed a grin over Prowl’s shoulder, but then Barricade shut his eyes and let his brother pull him down.

Instead of like the hard clash of mouths by the door, this was a soft brush of lip against lip. Prowl’s breath caught and his hands tightened, one curling into the front of Barricade’s shirt while the other moved to clutch his shoulder. Barricade rested one hand on Prowl’s hip and let his brother lead for a moment. He was too conscious of Jazz watching. Too _unsure_ of his thoughts on this, but then Prowl’s spark reached out. It wasn’t enough, and it was _different_ from what Barricade remembered, but Prowl whimpered and licked out. He squirmed and pressed closer, a knee pushed between Barricade’s.

“This is ok, Cade,” Jazz said softly, no teasing or coy innuendos in his tone. “Go ahead.”

Prowl pushed forward too, and bit at Barricade’s lip, shifting back to that harder kiss from before. Too desperate. It wasn’t lust. Barricade remembered Prowl hungry and aching. This was… fear.

“Easy,” Barricade rumbled as he broke the kiss. He pulled Prowl right up against him and moved to suck on a velvety earlobe. “Easy,” he repeated in a whisper. “Not gonna change my mind.” Prowl slumped against him, his face tucking in against Barricade’s neck. That was better.

Jazz chuckled softly, his head resting against Prowl’s shoulder. “Told him that.”

Barricade grinned. “He’s stubborn like that. Has to hear it a few times.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“I am right here between you and can hear you both perfectly,” Prowl said.

“Did you hear something?” Barricade asked, and Jazz snickered.

Prowl lifted his head. “There will be no ganging up on me.”

Barricade pushed his brother’s head down to the pillow. “I think I heard it ag- Ow!” He flinched back, grasping Prowl’s hand and pulling it away from his chest. “No pinching, you glitch.”

“Am I coming in clear now?” Prowl pinched Barricade’s arm with a smirk.

“Yes. Damn.” Barricade shook his head, then gripped Prowl’s and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was more relaxed and stayed that way. Prowl snuggled in -stopped pinching- and kissed back like he wanted it, not like was just anxious to keep Barricade from turning away.

Warmth soaked into Barricade’s chest and made his spark spin a little faster. This was nice, better than earlier when Prowl had surprised him. He sank into the kiss, letting his awareness narrow to soft lips against his own and the slick sweep of a tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arm around Prowl’s waist to pull him tight, then twisted his hand around to tug at Jazz’s shirt so he’d move in too. They were going to do this, so they might as well get used to being close to one another. Jazz’s hand was light when he reached over and rested it on Barricade’s waist.

Prowl hummed a low note, and that tentative pulse fluttered against Barricade’s spark again. This time he answered it, then gasped as Prowl and Jazz both pushed into a merge. Barricade growled, nipped Prowl’s lip, and heard Jazz gasp. This could be fun, he thought, and nipped a little harder while rolling a heavy throb of energy back to the both of them. It wasn’t like he’d never interfaced with more than one mech at a time before, but this was still different. There was a familiarity in the way Prowl’s spark felt, but a completely different undercurrent that had to be Jazz. Prowl led, that much was clear because Barricade remembered that teasing flicker before a rolling ball of energy swept pleasure throughout his body. Jazz moaned, and Barricade hooked his hand over his waist to keep him close, then flared his spark back.

It felt _good_ to have Prowl against him again. Barricade rested his forehead against Prowl’s -like they used to, chevron to chevron- and heard Prowl’s breath catch again with a harder throb from his spark.

“Cade,” Prowl whispered, lower lip trembling ever so slightly.

Barricade moaned, shut his eyes, and pushed harder, tried to sink into the rush and ebb of energy. He could feel it swelling around them already, but didn’t try to slow it down. Slow could be another day. Jazz’s hand squeezed against his hip bone, his own soft sounds muffled against the back of Prowl’s shoulder. Prowl rocked his chest forward with each thrust of energy, writhing and tense. Barricade smiled and purred against Prowl’s neck. Felt the shiver. Heard the sharp gasp. The Prowl’s spark flashed hard in overload, and Jazz cried out too. Barricade didn’t bother to brace himself. The backlash broke against his spark and he fell with a low moan, basking in how Prowl shook and tucked in close. Even Jazz, with his tight grip and sated hum as they all came down.

Jazz’s hand relaxed against Barricade’s side, but he didn’t pull back. Prowl melted, his whole body going lax, his face tucked into Barricade’s neck. Barricade purred quietly and figured they needed to do some more talking, but not yet. “Staying?” he asked, aiming for a tone that conveyed they would be welcome to.

“Yes,” Prowl replied, hardly any hesitation, so there must not have been much of a debate about it over their bond.

That meant stripping and getting under the covers, but Barricade figured that could wait a little longer too. “Like this,” he said, and Prowl tipped his head and kissed Barricade’s neck before snuggling back in.

Jazz just grinned and kneaded Barricade’s side a little.

Yeah. Ok. They could give this a shot. Barricade kissed Prowl’s hair and shut his eyes. He’d worry about how wrong things could go in the morning.


End file.
